


Pet Names

by Thirivm



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: Ayame rolls over to face him, a comfortable silence falling over the room, and she smiles when she feels Dymitri's fingertips lightly tracing out random patterns against her side. His touch is light enough for her to know that he’s not trying to tickle her this time. No, she recognizes this as one of his grounding techniques, little gestures and behaviors he did, probably subconsciously, when heavy thoughts were wandering into his mind.“Penny for your thoughts?” Ayame asks after a few beats of silence, smiling when Dymitri’s gray eyes meet hers. “Actually, do you even know what pennies are, your Highness?”“You’re such a brat.”
Relationships: Ayame Ikeda/Traveler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 02: Pet Names

* * *

“So it really doesn’t bother you?” Dymitri asks, and Ayame resists the urge to roll her eyes because it’s the third time he’s asked her some variation of that question today. Her answer still hadn’t changed, but a little more reassurance wouldn’t hurt him. Not after everything else he’d been through in the past day or so.

“It doesn’t bother me, I promise.” Ayame assures him once more, nudging his shoulder lightly with her own. They’d been tucked away in his room together for over an hour after the others had all gone to bed, chatting idly and teasing one another, and as much as she was enjoying the easy banter between them she also knew he needed this downtime. 

Dymitri wanted distractions, conversation, anything to keep his mind from wandering back to the memories he’d finally regained. They were there, whether he wanted them or not, but despite that uncaring, bad boy persona he put up for everyone else, she knew he wasn’t strong enough to ignore it entirely.

But he didn’t seem too keen on sharing what he felt towards everything he’d remembered about himself. 

No, instead he’d been asking Ayame what _she_ thought, if the revelation of his identity bothered _her_ , and she had to admit that it was a little flattering. He’d probably talked to the rest of their crewmates about what they thought but not like this. He valued her opinions, her companionship, far more than anyone else, and he made no secret of that.

She always knew there was a special something between them, and seeing him acknowledge it too always sent a pleasant flutter to her stomach.

“If you say so..” Dymitri eventually replies, not sounding entirely convinced but he doesn’t push the conversation, and Ayame leans over to rest her head against his shoulder with another warm smile. 

“I do say so.” she assures him, and Dymitri raises an eyebrow as he looks down at her. “Some things might have changed but I still like you just the way you are, secret royal or not. So cheer up, Princey!”

“ _Princey?_ ” Dymitri repeats, nose wrinkling at the nickname, and Ayame sits up with a grin. Dymitri frowns, probably recognizing that glint of mischief now in her vibrant eyes.

“Don’t like being called Princey, huh?” Ayame asks, still smiling brightly as Dymitri just fixes her with another unamused scowl. “Well I’m sure I can come up with something better! How about.. His regal Highness? His most gracious, graceful Grace?”

“Aya, those are just awful..”

“Your most royal Lordship?”

“I’m not even a Lord-!”

“The most indubitable Highness to ever roam the galaxy?”

“What does that even mean?”

“His most gallant, triumphant, majestic, tenacious-” Ayame’s words cut off into a laugh when Dymitri suddenly lunges forward, arms wrapping around her waist as he pushes her down into the mattress. She puts up a fight, a fruitless one since he was so much taller and heavier than she was, and she gasps out another peal of laughter when she feels the first brush of his fingertips against her side. “Don’t! I _will_ kick you!”

“I can take it.” Dymitri replies promptly, grinning as he tickles at her side again.

Ayame arches her back, squirming and trying to threaten him into stopping but her own giggles keep interrupting, and if she weren’t being ‘attacked’ right now she’d be taking the time to admire the blush she could see darkening his own cheeks. Who knew someone so grumpy could have such a cute blush?

“Ch-Cheater-!” Ayame squeaks, writhing and trying to roll away but he’s got her successfully pinned. Curse this tall boy and his annoying strength.

“All’s fair, Aya.” Dymitri shrugs, but he tickles her for only another moment before he draws his hand away from her side, bracing his arm against the mattress instead to give her a break and catch her breath.

She’ll take it as a victory - despite his words he’d already been on the receiving end of one of those kicks after tickling her for too long. The bruise had likely faded by now but the ache in his shin probably lingered. In her defense though, she _had_ given him a clear warning.

His other arm is still wrapped around her waist, holding her in place as he gives her a triumphant grin, and she’s not usually one to enjoy being manhandled but seeing how easily he could hold her down did have a certain... appeal. 

“I could’ve kept going, y’know..” Dymitri says, that cocky smirk still on his face. “Never forget the mercy I’ve shown you on this day.”

Ayame narrows her eyes up at him, her face still feeling warm and chest heaving lightly from the exertion of the very one-sided struggle, but her attempts to look annoyed are foiled by the grin on her face, and Dymitri’s own smile mirrors it when she bats her eyes up at him dramatically. “Oh yes, o’ gracious Prince! I shan’t ever forget the kindness you have bestowed on this fair, helpless maiden-”

“Ya wanna go again?” Dymitri asks, sitting up as his hand moves towards her vulnerable side but Ayame gasps, quickly holding her hands up in surrender, and he leans over her again with another smirk. “Don’t start what you can’t finish, Aya.”

“I just didn’t expect you to play so dirty.” Ayame replies, her expression softening when Dymitri leans down to gently nudge their foreheads together, a playful smirk lingering on his face.

“That’s on you then..” Dymitri shrugs before flopping over onto the bed beside her. He tucks one arm beneath his head but the other one lingers on Ayame’s waist, the contact sending a flash of warmth through her body.

Ayame rolls over to face him, a comfortable silence falling over the room, and she smiles when she feels Dymitri's fingertips lightly tracing out random patterns against her side. His touch is light enough for her to know that he’s not trying to tickle her this time. No, she recognizes this as one of his grounding techniques, little gestures and behaviors he did, probably subconsciously, when heavy thoughts were wandering into his mind.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ayame asks after a few beats of silence, smiling when Dymitri’s gray eyes meet hers. “Actually, do you even know what pennies are, your Highness?”

“You’re such a brat.” Dymitri huffs, and Ayame giggles as he scoots close to her, nudging his face into the crook of her neck and growling when she tries to move her head enough to look down at him. “Stop movin', I’m trying to get comfy..”

“And _I’m_ the bratty one?” Aya scoffs, trying to hide the way her breath had caught in her throat when she felt the brief, warm brush of his lips against her gills. It had probably been unintentional on his part, judging by the way he was already dozing off, but she'd already had no intention of moving unless he asked her to.

Her own room was simply too far and his bed too warm and Ayame snuggles down into it, smiling when she feels the way his hand curls against her waist to pull her closer to him. There’d be more for him to say and process later but for now he had this moment of peace, and Ayame lets her lips brush his temple in a soft, fleeting kiss before she dozes off along with him.

But before sleep takes her, she does think of a few more great nicknames to add to her collection.

* * *


End file.
